Kids will be Kids
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: After being grounded because he argued with his parents and broke a yo-yo, Al decides to run away from home. While in the city, he meets Rouge's half sister, Krystal. They go on a journey to retrieve a Chaos Emerald to GUN HQ. Can the others find them?
1. Grounded

Kids will be Kids

Chapter 1

**Do you folks remember Al Hallivan, Halley and Salley's little brother? If you don't, shame on you **

**(just kidding). Well, the reason I asked is because this is own little adventure story. I hope you **

**like it.**

It was evening. The Hallivan family was in the living room. Corey

and Hannah, the parents, had an important announcement.

"Since you kids had behaved so well this month," said Hannah, "your

father and I decided to give you some surprises." While the eager kids were waiting for their

prizes, Corey took out a bag filled with the stuff for them.

"For Salley and Halley," he said, "a couple tickets to see 'Eternal

Salvation'."

Salley and Halley took the tickets. "Oh my God!" they exclaimed.

"Thank you!"

"What did I get?" Al asked feeling psyched.

Hannah and Corey smiled. Then, they moved on to Al's surprise.

"And for Albert," said Hannah, "a glow-in-the-dark yo-yo."

Al took the yo-yo and just looked at it. "That's it? I only get this for

being good for a whole month?"

"Well, yes. We though you've always wanted that."

Al made a gloomy face. "Not anymore. I'd rather prefer one of those

monster video games or Sour Patch Kids."

Corey sighed. "Al, listen to us. We don't play video games here

because it rots your brain. Plus, too much sugar gets you hyper. You remembered what

happened last time at our housewarming party?"

"That was when I was five. I'm seven, now and I really want one of

those thingies!"

"It doesn't matter," said Hannah. "We already said no and you get

what you get."

Al was getting frustrated. "It does matter! I don't get a lot of things

that I want! Hal and Sal get more credit than I do. I mean, look at them. They got PG-13 movie

tickets and I get a stupid toy attached to a string! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!"

"Albert, that's enough of your rude behavior! If you're going to

complain about this, then go to your room."

"But, Mom—"

"Your room, mister."

Al started to walk upstairs, but just as he got to the stairs, he

stopped. He then threw the yo-yo at the wall and it broke. Hannah and Corey were crossed.

"That's it, Al!" said Corey. "You're grounded for the rest of the

night! Now, go!"

Al started to panic. He hated being grounded. "W-wait. I'm sorry!"

"No, you're not," said Hannah. "You just broke a new yo-yo that

your father and I spent 3.00 for. Now, stay in your room and think about what you've done!"

Al continued walking up the stairs angrily and a little bit crying.

While Al was in his room, he was mumbling under his breath, "Why do

Mom and Dad always treat me like a big baby? Seriously, I think I'm old enough to get whatever

I want. Don't people ever say that kids are free to choose what they want?" Al sighed. "Well, I

guess I might as well run away and find a new family to live with. I'm tired of being the

youngest child. Maybe I might get more respect if I find one."

Al jumped from his bed and took out his suitcase. He packed all the

things that he needed or wanted. Then, he grabbed his case and was about to climb out the

window.

Before he did, he said, "So long, folks. I'll never forget you. I'm now

on my own." Al climbed out the window and began his journey to the outside world.


	2. Meeting Krystal

Chapter 2

Midnight came by and Al was getting exhausted from walking. He sat

on the ground.

"Oh, geez," he said. "I didn't think I'd get this tired. Well, I made my

decision and I'm not going back. And why the heck am I just sitting on the rocky ground for. Do

I really think that my problem might just fall right from the sky?"

Just then, Al heard something from the sky. A white bat with black

hair was falling from it. She had a white suit, black and blue gloves and shoes, magenta eye

shadow and blue lipstick. One of her black wings was sprained, so she couldn't fly.

When she fell, she landed on Al. She was on top of his body and it

squashed him.

"Hey," he said, "get off of me!"

The bat got off, looked at Al, and said, "Well, excuse me. You don't

have to be so rude."

Al crossed his arms. "I wasn't trying to be." Then, he looked at the

bat carefully. "Wait a minute. You remind me of someone, but I can't remember the name."

"Oh, if you're talking about my sister, Rouge, then I don't care."

Al was surprised. "You're Rouge's sister?"

"Well, half sister, actually. It's a long story. Even I really don't

know about it. The name's Krystal the Bat. I'm a treasure hunter, just like my sister." Krystal

sighed. "I just wish she didn't treat me so badly."

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm Al Hallivan."

Krystal was surprised. "Hallivan? Wait, are you related to Halley

Hallivan?"

"You know about my sister?"

"Yep. Rouge told me. Sounds to me like your sister hates mine."

"I guess." Al noticed Krystal's bruised wing. "What happened to

your wing?"

Krystal touched her wing. "Oh, I was flying, but then two guys tried

to chase me. One of them shot my wing and now I can't fly anymore."

"Do you want me to fix it up for you?"

"Can you do that?"

"Well, really I've never done it before, but I can try." Al opened his

suitcase and found the emergency kit. He took it out, opened it, and grabbed some type of

healing spray.

He held the nozzle near Krystal's wound. "This might sting a little."

Al sprayed the healing spray onto the wing. Krystal winced as he did because it stung her.

After that was done, Al took out a bandage and put it on Krystal's

wing.

The bat smiled. "Thanks. You really know how to handle this."

"Well, I've sort of been watching my sister, Salley do it. She always

carries this emergency kit and I one day stole it from her."

"Oooh, sneaky." Krystal stood up. "Well, thanks for your help."

Just as Krystal was about to leave, Al said, "Hey, wait. I just want to

know, why were those guys chasing you for anyway?"

Krystal turned to Al and said, "Well, it was because they wanted

this." Krystal took out a white, glowing gem.

Al was surprised. "Hey, that's one of those emerald-thingies that

my sister's friends try to hunt down."

"It's called a Chaos Emerald, you knucklehead. It's one of the most

amazing treasures that my sis and I collect these days. But, she, her friend, Shadow, and the

GUN think I can't even try to hunt at least one emerald down. That's why I'm heading to GUN

HQ to retrieve it and prove to the soldiers that I can."

When Al heard Krystal's words, he began to think about how his

family didn't treat him so well. Then, he opened his mouth and said, "Um…can I come with

you?"

Krystal was surprised to hear that. "You really want come with me?"

"Yeah. I want to prove to my folks that I can be able to handle things

on my own. So, can I?"

Krystal had to think about it. She never really had any friends in her

life, except for a few GUN soldiers and the commander, but it wasn't enough. Since she met Al,

he would probably keep her company.

"Alright, you can come," said Krystal.

Al smiled. "Thanks. One other question, where exactly is GUN HQ?"

"Don't worry." Krystal took out a piece of paper. "I have a map

that'll lead us to it." She pointed her finger at the locations on the map. "We're right here in

Station Square. We just need to go pass that. Next, we need to head over to Lost Jungle, swim

across Wave Ocean, and then, we'll be able to reach Kingdom Valley. That's where the base of

GUN is being held. Once we get there, I'll be able to retrieve the Chaos Emerald and prove to

Rouge and the GUN commander that I can be a true GUN agent. And you'll be able to prove to

your folks that you can be capable of being independent. What do you say, Al?"

Krystal held out her hand. Al hesitated for a few seconds and then

shook Krystal's hand.

"I'm with you, Krystal," he said, letting go of the bat's hand. "But,

how long is it going to take?"

"I'd say only a few days. It's not really a long journey."

"Will it kill us?"

Krystal sighed. "You ask too many questions, you know that?"

Al started to act nervous. "I'm sorry. I'll keep my mouth shut from

now on."

Krystal giggled. "You're kind of cute when you act nervous."

Al blushed, bright red. "Uh…I wouldn't really say that."

Krystal took Al's hand. "C'mon. Let's just go." The two kids

walked away together.

Al blushed even more as Krystal held onto his hand. _"Oh my gosh,"_

he thought, _"she's holding my hand? Oh, why did I decide to do this?"_ Al's expression changed.

"'_Cause it's for the best. Well, I guess I'd better try my best to stay calm." _Al and Krystal

continued on walking, beginning their journey.


	3. The Search Party

Chapter 3

The next rainy morning, at the Hallivans' house, everyone was

having breakfast at the table, except for Al, of course.

Hannah went upstairs so she would wake him up and let him have

breakfast. She knocked on the door in his room.

"Albert," she called, "wake up. Breakfast is ready." There was no

answer. "Albert? Are you okay, sweetie?" Hannah opened the door to see if Al was in his

room. He wasn't. She searched the entire area for him, but couldn't find him anywhere. She

started to panic.

Meanwhile, Corey was downstairs, reading the newspaper. He

stopped when he heard his wife call him in a worried way.

He faced her. "Hannah, what's wrong?"

"I can't find Albert anywhere," replied Hannah, with tears in her

eyes. "I checked everywhere but there's no sign of him."

Corey was a little bit shocked. "Well, he wouldn't leave the house

for any bad reason."

Hannah began to cry. "Oh, Corey. He could be anywhere out there.

He's just a boy. He'll get hurt." She ran to her husband and hugged him while sobbing a little

more.

Corey embraced her. "Sweetheart, don't cry. We'll find him and

bring him home."

Hannah looked up at Corey. "How can we?"

"I have a plan." Corey ran to Halley and Salley, who were sitting at

the table, eating breakfast. Hannah followed him. "Halley, Salley, we have a huge problem."

The twins looked up at their father.

"What's up, Dad?" asked Halley.

"Al's ran away from home. We're going to organize a search party

and find him. No one does anything else until we do. Understand?"

"Okay, Dad," said Salley.

"Yep," agreed Halley.

"Now, we're going to have to call the police," said Hannah.

"We also have to find a good detective too," said Corey.

Salley thought of something. "I know who could help us."

Meanwhile, at the Chaotix Detective Agency, the three detectives

were relaxing. Vector was listening to some music with his headset on. Charmy was staring at

the ceiling, feeling bored. Espio was sitting near his locker, reading a book about ninjutsu.

Everything was peaceful, until they heard the door slam open.

Vector, Espio, and Charmy saw Salley standing near the doorway. Her hair and clothes were

wet from the rain. Her family was right behind her.

Vector got up from his desk and walked towards Salley and her

family. "Sal, what are you doing here? You know it's you day off today."

Salley sighed. "I know, Vector, but I came here with my family for a

good reason. My little brother's gone missing and we need your help to find him."

Vector felt sorry about what Salley just said. "Don't you worry.

Espio, Charmy and I will help you find him."

Hannah walked up to the crocodile. "Oh, thank you, Vector. How

can we repay you?"

Vector held out his hand. "With fifteen bucks."

Hannah shrugged and gave Vector the money. The crocodile took it

and put it in his pocket. "Okay, let's get going. C'mon, boys." Vector grabbed a couple of

umbrellas and walked outside with the Hallivans. Espio and Charmy followed them.


	4. Bad Guys!

Chapter 4

Back at Station Square, Al and Krystal were still walking away from

the city. The rain had stopped and there were a lot of puddles everywhere. The kids decided to

jump over them for a while.

Then, Al couldn't take it anymore. He was very exhausted because

he was tired.

Al collapsed to the ground and landed on a puddle. "Krys, I'm

exhausted!"

Krystal turned to him. "We've only been walking since midnight. We

haven't even reached the exit of the city."

"But I didn't get any sleep last night," Al complained.

"Neither did I, but I'm used to it. I'm a bat."

Al sat up. "I need to rest!"

Krystal put her hands on her hips. "You can rest once we get to Lost

Jungle."

Al whined like a baby.

Krystal shrugged and walked in front of him. "Always having to do

this the hard way." She arched her back, offering Al a ride. "Get on my back."

Al stood up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now get on." Al climbed on Krystal's back. She tried to stand

up, but Al was too heavy for her. "Oh, goodness, how much do you weigh?"

"I don't know."

Krystal's back was hurting her. "Okay, you're way too heavy for

me." Krystal kneeled down and Al got off of her.

"I'm sorry," said Al.

Krystal straightened out her back. "S'okay. Let's just keep going."

The two kids continued their journey.

"Hey, I was just wondering," said Al, "what exactly did those guys

that tried to chase you look like?"

"Um, well…the first one was a fat pig and the other one was a huge

vulture. Believe me, they were bad people."

"I can't imagine why."

Krystal took out the Chaos Emerald. "Well, at least they didn't get

this emerald. That would be horrible. What could go wrong, now?"

Suddenly, Krystal's ears pricked up because she heard something. It

sounded like motors and engines from a motorcycle.

She realized what it was. "Oh, no…"

"What's the problem?" asked Al. Krystal pointed to the street and

they both saw two motorcycles heading towards them. When they stopped, a pig and a vulture

stepped out of their vehicles.

Al now realized what Krystal was talking about. "Oh."

The pig smirked. "Look at this, Seth. We've finally caught up with

the bat-girl."

The vulture smirked too. "You're right, Mac." He turned to Al.

"And she now has a little partner. What are you kids doing out here all alone?" Mac and Seth

laughed mockingly.

Krystal was scared to death, but Al tried to stay calm. "Why are you

big meanies here? And what do you want with Krystal?"

Mac stopped laughing and looked at Al. "That ain't none of your

concerns, little boy. We want your friend's gem. It'll make a good item to sell and make lots of

money."

Al didn't really know what he said. "Huh?"

Mac shrugged. "Never mind what I said. Now, hand over the gem or

else."

"I will never give it to you, you bloated buffoon!" shouted Krystal.

"Watch your mouth, missy. Let's get 'em, Seth." Mac and Seth got

on their motorcycles and charged towards Al and Krystal as the kids tried to run. However,

their legs were so tired that they couldn't run away faster.

Then, Seth took out a lasso and threw it at Krystal. It was caught

around her leg. The bat screamed as he pulled her close to him.

"You thought you could try to escape my lasso, didn't you, bat-girl?"

asked Seth while evilly smiling.

Krystal didn't answer. She just stood there, frozen with fright.

"Now, give me your gem."

While Krystal was with Seth, Mac grabbed Al's arms and legs

forcefully.

Al was struggling and tried to escape his clutches. "Let go of me!"

"I don't think so, you little brat," said Mac. "And one more thing, I

hate little kids." Al took Mac's hand and bit it with his sharp teeth. Mac yelped in pain and let Al

go as he did. Al punched and kicked the pig in the stomach a lot of times until it was too much

for him.

Then, the brown cat heard Krystal scream, "AL, HELP ME!!" He

turned to her and saw Seth try to tie her up with his rope and cover her mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut," said the vulture. "I'll give you one more

chance to hand over the white gem before I kill you."

Al ran to him in rage. "Get off of my friend, you sick bird!" Al took

out a hammer and swung it at Seth's head and beak. The vulture fell unconscious on top of Mac.

Al released Krystal from the ropes and put his hammer away.

"Al," said Krystal, looking astonished, "you saved me."

Al smiled. "I was just using my hammer." Then, Al, felt a little bit of

pain in his arm. He held it and winced.

Krystal saw him. "What's the matter?" Then, she saw Al's wounded

arm. She was worried. "Oh my goodness. You're hurt!"

Al took his hand away from his arm. "It's nothing, really."

"Don't say that. Where's your emergency kit?"

"In my suitcase." Krystal searched through Al's suitcase and found

the emergency kit. She opened it and treated Al's injured arm.

When it was done, Krystal looked sad. "I'm very sorry. I never

should've gotten you involved in this mess. I didn't want you to get hurt." Krystal began to sob

and turned away from Al.

The cat-boy didn't want to see her like that. "No, Krystal. Don't

cry. It's okay."

"No, it's not! You got hurt by Mac and it's my fault." Krystal cried

even harder.

Al felt so sorry for her that his eyes were watered with tears also.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Krys, it really isn't. Besides, I wanted to come with you

anyway. I like being with you."

Krystal wiped away her tears and looked at Al. "You really do?"

"Yeah. You're one of the only best friends I've ever had, besides

Charmy Bee. But still, you're very nice and caring. So, cheer up."

Krystal made a slight smile. "Okay." She stood up. "Let's keep on

going." Al and Krystal found the exit of Station Square and continued their quest.


	5. Meeting Rouge

Chapter 5

Hours later, the Hallivans and the Chaotix were looking for clues to

find out where Al could be. They were in Station Square, near the bridge.

"Well," said Hannah, "have you found anything yet?"

Vector was looking down on the ground, using his special magnifying

glass to search for some footprints. "Not quite yet, ma'am. I'm still looking."

Hannah shrugged and hugged Corey tightly. She was still worried

about her son.

Then, Charmy said, "Hey, Vector. I think I found something."

Vector turned to Charmy. "What is it, Charms?"

Charmy took a pair of tweezers and pulled out a small wrapper that

was sticky and stuck in a puddle. "It looks like a candy wrapper from a Jolly Rancher." He put

the wrapper in a plastic bag.

Hannah looked at the wrapper. "Then, that means Al's been here."

"Oh, thank goodness," said Corey, sighing with relief.

Just then, a voice called out, "Hey, you guys!" Everyone turned to

see a white bat flying down from the sky.

Halley knew who that was. "Rouge!"

When Rouge landed on the ground, she said, "What are you guys

doing here?"

"That's what we want to know," said Halley.

"My half sister's missing and I'm trying to find her. So far, I haven't

gotten a trace of where she could be."

Halley couldn't believe it. Rouge was looking for someone too.

"That's a weird coincidence," said Salley. "Our brother, Al ran away

and we can't find him."

Rouge was shocked to hear that. "Then, that must mean—"

"She and Al are together," said Hannah. "Oh, we have to find them

soon."

"Don't worry," said Rouge, "the GUN commander sent a couple of

soldiers to find Krystal, that's her name, of course."

Suddenly, Rouge began to hear beeping sounds coming from her

communication watch. Then, a voice said, "GUN commander to Agent Rouge. GUN commander

to Agent Rouge. Do you read me?"

Rouge responded with her communication watch, "This is Agent

Rouge. What do you need, Commander?"

"I just sent Agent Shadow to find Krystal and make sure that she's

okay. He'll be sure to find her in no time."

"Thank you for the information Commander. Can I just ask you

something, however? There's a young cat-boy with her named Al Hallivan and his parents are

worried about him. Could you just let Shadow know that?"

"Understood, Agent Rouge. I'll let him know that." Rouge's

communication watch turned off and the bat faced the Hallivans.

"I let the commander know that your son's with my sister."

"Thank you, Rouge," said Corey.

Then, Espio said, "Hey, I spotted some tracks. They must've gone

this way." Espio pointed to the exit of Station Square. The others followed him on looking for

more tracks.


	6. Rampage in the Jungle

Chapter 6

Back with Al and Krystal, the two kids had just reached a huge jungle

filled with a lot of trees, plants, fruits, and frogs.

Krystal took out her map and looked at it. "Well, we're here in Lost

Jungle."

Al sighed with relief. "Finally, I'm getting hungry."

Krystal nodded in agreement. Then, she noticed a little green frog

swimming in a pond. It just jumped on a lily pad. This gave her an idea.

"I know how we can get some food."

"How, Krystal?"

"Shhh…watch and learn." Krystal slowly walked over to the frog and

held out her hands. When the frog spotted her, it was about to hop away, until Krystal caught it.

She walked back to Al.

Al was confused. "How's a little frog going to feed us?"

"I'll show you." Krystal opened her hands, exposing the frog. It

pounced off her hands and jumped up and down on the ground. Then, a huge cloud appeared in

the sky and it began to rain. The cat and the bat hid under a huge tree so they wouldn't get too

wet. Then, they saw a lot of fruit growing on the trees as it rained.

After a few minutes, the rain stopped and the frog hopped away.

Al was very surprised by seeing all the fruit. "Oh my gosh," he said.

"That was like magic."

"Not exactly magic, Al," said Krystal. "Rouge told me that these

frogs have the power to summon rain in this jungle."

"That's so cool." Al took one of the peaches from the tree and took

a bite out of it. He loved the pleasurable juicy taste of it. "Mmm…I love the taste of peaches in

the afternoon."

Krystal giggled. "I guess you really were hungry." Then, she ate

the rest of her fruit.

After Al finished his fruit, he saw Krystal playing with a stuffed

animal. It was a white kitten with red eyes and a red ribbon around its neck.

"What's that, Krys?" Al asked.

Krystal looked at her stuffed kitten. "Oh, this is my kitty. I've had it

since I was a baby. My parents gave it to me so I'll always remember them. I call her Ruby,

named after the shiny red gem."

Al smiled. "That's really nice."

Krystal smiled back. "Thanks."

Suddenly, Al's ears began to perk up and twitch. He heard a strange

sound. He didn't know what it was until it grew louder. He gasped.

Krystal didn't know why he did. "Al, what's up?"

He pushed Krystal out of the way while saying, "Look out!"

Then, from the river, a huge creature came out of it. It was dark

green and it had very sharp teeth and piercing yellow-orange eyes.

Krystal screamed, "Oh no, it's an alligator!"

"No, it's a crocodile!" Al corrected.

Krystal shrugged. "Who cares what it is? Let's just run before he

eats us!" Al and Krystal ran from the crocodile (or alligator, I don't know!) while it was following

them. It gained on them pretty quickly.

While the kids were running, Krystal accidentally dropped her stuffed

cat and it fell in the river.

Krystal stopped and turned around. "Ruby!"

Just as she was about to get it, Al pulled her back and said, "Krystal,

no!" Then, the huge reptile came near them and ate the stuffed cat. Krystal gasped and began

to cry. The reptile was close to the kids. It scared them to death.

Before the beast could try to hurt them, a bunch of yellow arrows

were charged at it. It growled in pain as it was getting to them.

Meanwhile, Al grabbed Krystal's arm and they ran away to find a

good hiding spot.

After the alligator (or crocodile) was defeated, it was drowned into

the bottom of the river and was never seen again.

Krystal and Al were behind a couple of rocks and saw what had

happened. They were scared by the chase, especially Krystal.

"That monster ate Ruby!" she sobbed.

Al tried to comfort her. "I know. But what I don't know is where

those arrow thingies came from."

Krystal stopped crying. "I'm not sure either. It did look a little bit

familiar though." She looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. "It's getting late.

We should find a place to sleep here for tonight."

"Good idea," agreed Al. "Let's set up camp." The two kids left to

find a nice spot to sleep on.

Meanwhile, hiding behind a huge tree was a black and red hedgehog.

He smiled and thought, _"I guess those two didn't realize that I was the one who saved them from _

_that beast. Oh well, I'd better still keep an eye on them in case something like that happens _

_again."_

**Do you know who that guy was? R&R, por favor. Gracias.**


	7. Nighttime

Chapter 7

When night fell, Al and Krystal found themselves a nice camping

spot to rest on. They were lying beside a tree, looking at the stars.

Krystal pointed to some of them. "And that one looks like…a

mouse."

Al looked at the stars carefully. "Oh yeah, it does." Al saw another

group of stars. "Hey, look at those stars. They look like a snake."

Krystal giggled in agreement. "Yep." The kids took a deep breath.

"Rouge told me that those stars formed in a group are called

constellations."

"Constellations?" asked Al.

Krystal nodded. "That's what she told me." She sighed. "I kind of

miss her already."

Al sighed. "Really?" Then, tears filled his eyes, for he was

thinking about his family and thinking that they missed him so much.

Krystal saw him crying. "What's wrong, Al?"

Al tried to hide his tears by wiping them. "N-nothing. I just…had

something in my eye."

Then, Krystal figured out why he was crying. "You feel homesick?"

Al couldn't hide his tears anymore. "Yes!" He began to sob very

hard. "Why did I ever run away in the first place? It was all a stupid mistake!"

When Krystal heard that, she felt guilty for having him come along

with her. She felt so sorry for him.

She looked down to the ground. "I guess you must blame me for it

since I brought you with me." She began to cry herself.

Al calmed down and looked at Krystal. "No, Krystal. I didn't really

mean it like that. It's just that…I feel homesick, that's all. This had nothing to do with you,

really."

Krystal looked at Al. "Are you sure?"

Al nodded. "Don't blame yourself for it. It was my fault, not

yours."

Krystal wiped her tears away. Then, she saw a shooting star.

"Look, a shooting star!"

Al saw it too. "Wow. My mom and dad said that whenever a star

falls, it means you get to make a wish."

Krystal smiled and yawned. "Let's get some sleep." Al and Krystal

got into their sleeping spots. Krystal fell asleep, but Al was still awake.

"_I wish for my parents to know that I'm okay,"_ thought Al. _"And I_

_miss them." _Then, he went to sleep too.

While Krystal was sleeping, she started to have a nightmare. It was

when she lost her parents. They had been caught in a tornado and they died from it. It made

her cry. Then, she saw her sister, Rouge get caught in it too. She screamed in fear.

Before the tornado caught her too, she woke up and screamed,

"NO!!" Krystal panted so heavily and cried. She ran away from her spot and to a tree.

Al woke up, hearing Krystal crying. He walked up to her. "Krys,

what happened?"

"Oh, Al," Krystal sobbed. "It was scary. My parents and sister

were caught in a tornado. I was almost caught myself."

Al tried to calm her down. "Krystal, it was just a nightmare."

Krystal took small breaths, trying to get a hold of herself. "Oh, Al.

I wish I could make it go away, but I can't without Ruby!" She cried a lot more.

Al felt sorry for her, so he took out a fuzzy green stuffed monster

with blue and yellow horns. He handed it to Krystal.

"Here," he said, "take it."

Krystal took the toy and looked at it. "What's this?"

"It's my favorite toy monster. I always keep him by me, whenever I

have a nightmare. You need it more than I do."

Krystal took the monster and smiled. "Al, you're so sweet."

Before she could ask him something else, she blushed and hesitated. Then, she finally spoke,

"Um…do you mind if I…hug you?"

Al blushed but smiled at the same time. "Go ahead." Krystal

wrapped her arms around Al and hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled. It felt so good to

do that to her. They let go after a few seconds and went back to sleep.

The next morning, the two kids had already left the jungle, but they

didn't know that someone was following them. A mysterious vulture saw a red ribbon on the

ground and picked it up.

He smirked. "Well, Mac," he said, "it looks like we're closer to the

kids. We'll catch them soon, and when we do, we'll steal their gem and get rid of them!"


	8. Continuing the Search

Chapter 8

Back with the others, they had just got off a train and found

themselves in Lost Jungle. Corey and Hannah were still worried about Al. Rouge felt the same

about Krystal.

"Where are we?" asked Salley.

"It looks like Lost Jungle," said Espio, "home of the frogs that

summon rain."

Hannah's eyes widened in shock. "Did you say, 'frogs'?"

"Yes, why?"

Salley whispered in Espio's ear why she asked about frogs.

"Oh." Espio turned back to Hannah. "I'm sorry I asked, Mrs.

Hallivan." Then, a green frog came by and croaked, which scared Hannah.

Her husband tried to calm her down. "Hannah, don't scream. You'll

scare it."

"You don't understand," said Hannah. "I have a strong fear of them.

They cause a lot of diseases."

Vector sighed. "Mrs. Hallivan, these frogs are harmless. They

won't kill you. Just watch out for the black ones."

Halley couldn't believe what Vector just said. "There are _black_

frogs in this jungle?"

"Um, yeah," said Rouge. "When _they_ summon rain, it kills plants."

Halley couldn't believe it. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever

heard!"

"Well, it may be stupid," said Charmy, "but it's also true." The

gang stopped when they saw a huge river. It flowed so rapidly. Salley was scared because she

didn't like rapid-flowing rivers.

Espio held onto her hand. "Be very careful. The river's flow will

sweep you away. You could easily get killed."

"Oh my gosh," said Hannah, feeling scared too.

Just then, Rouge spotted an old tree trunk. She thought it would

make the perfect bridge. "Hey," she said, "why don't we use that old tree to get across?"

Vector saw it too. "Good idea, Rouge. Okay, everyone, let's try to

get that down and across the river." Everyone walked to the tree and put their hands on it.

"Ready?" said Vector. "Push!" Everyone pushed with all their

might to try to get the tree to collapse.

In about a couple minutes, it fell to the other side of the river,

looking like a bridge. With one person at a time, everyone walked across to the other side

without falling into the water.

Then, Rouge spotted something on the ground. It was a halfway-

chewed off head of a stuffed cat.

Rouge picked it up and looked at it. "It's Krystal's stuffed cat. My

parents gave her this after she was born."

Vector took the head and put it in the detective bag. "Well, maybe

we're getting close to them."

Just then, a voice from Rouge's communicator watch said, "Rouge,

come in. It's Shadow. Do you read me?"

Rouge turned on the watch. "What is it, Shadow?"

"You're not going to believe this, but I just spotted Al and Krystal

heading to Wave Ocean."

Rouge was surprised. "Wave Ocean?"

"Yes, but here's the bad news, Mac and Seth are following them. I

really don't know why."

"Those thieves?! I thought we arrested them a long time ago."

"Well, I guess they've escaped."

Rouge shrugged. "Just make sure they don't try to get near the

kids. Remember, they're not nice to them." Rouge turned off her communication watch and

faced Corey and Hannah.

"Who are Seth and Mac?" asked Corey.

"They're GUN's most wanted criminals," said Rouge. "They travel

around the world to steal certain gems and sell them for money."

"But why are they after Albert and Krystal?" asked Hannah.

"I don't know." Just then, something hit Rouge's mind. "Unless…"

she gasped. "Krystal has a Chaos Emerald!"

Everyone was shocked. They now knew that Seth and Mac would

try to hurt them and take the emerald away from them.

"We've got to find those kids and fast!" said Vector. Everyone

agreed and ran away from Lost Jungle and hoped that they'll be able to find Al and Krystal in

time.

**Will they find the kids in time before those thieves do? I just want to give a special thanks to all **

**the people who have been reviewing this story (especially Hissara and XT-421). You guys are the **

**best. Ch. 9 will be up soon. **


	9. Bon Voyage

Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Al and Krystal had just reached Wave Ocean. They

could smell the fresh air and the ocean. The waves had washed up the sand. Sea gulls were

flying above them.

Krystal was amazed by the beautiful site of it. "Wow," she said. "It

really looks so pretty from up-close."

"It sure does," agreed Al. He turned his attention to Krystal. "How

can we get across it?"

Krystal looked at Al. "Well, we can't swim or we'll drown."

Al sighed. "I wish we had a boat or something. That way we can

get to Kingdom Valley faster."

Krystal looked down to the ground and then to her right side.

There, she saw an old boat lying near the shore. "Hey, Al," she said, "looks like your wish came

true." Krystal walked over to the boat and Al followed her.

They looked at it carefully. It was torn and dusty and some of the

paint was peeling off.

"It looks like it's broken," said Al.

Krystal had an idea inside her head. "Not unless we can fix it."

She spotted an old tool chest inside the boat and took it out.

Al smiled warmly. "Good eye, Krys. Let's get fixing." Al and

Krystal spent a few hours to get the boat well repaired. Al used his hammer and other tools to

fix the holes of it. Krystal fixed the oars and repainted the boat with a fresh coat of green paint.

When it was done, the boat looked like brand new. The kids

were a little tired and filled with dirt and paint, so they washed themselves off with the water

from the ocean.

Once they were clean, they saw life jackets near the shore of the

boat and put them on.

"We better leave soon," said Krystal, "or we'll never get to

Kingdom Valley."

"You're right," said Al. Both kids went inside the boat, but it didn't

move. They couldn't figure out why until a few seconds later.

"Hey, Al," said Krystal, "could you push the boat to the ocean?"

Al got off the boat. "I'll try." Al pushed it with all his might. After

about a minute, it moved from the shore to the ocean. He quickly got on before the boat left

without him. Al took out the oars and began to row the boat.

Krystal smiled. "Here we go!" she said. "Bon Voyage!" The boat

continued to drift away from the beach and head to Kingdom Valley.

When night has come by, the kids were exhausted from being out at

sea. Krystal yawned and so did Al.

"Man," said Al, "I didn't think rowing a boat would be so tiring."

"I guess we shouldn't believe in 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat'

anymore," said Krystal. "Besides, this is an ocean, not a stream."

Al sighed. "Yeah." Al then looked up at the sky. The huge white

moon was shining bright. He looked back at Krystal and saw her fur glowing in the moonlight.

He couldn't help but blush and stare at her. He secretly thought she looked pretty.

When Krystal saw Al looking at her, the brown cat snapped out of it

and looked away from her. He hoped she didn't see him blushing.

"What were you looking at, Al?" asked Krystal.

Al blushed even more. "Uh…nothing. Just the moon." Al took the

oars and began to row again.

Krystal looked into Al's eyes. "Al, do you really…think I'm cute?"

Al stopped rowing and hesitated. "Well…sure, I guess."

"What's cute about me?"

Al had to think about that for a couple seconds. "Um...your hair and...clothes and smile."

Krystal's lips formed a huge smile. "You really like all those things?"

Al smiled. "Yeah. They all make you look pretty. I'm glad we became friends."

"So am I." Krystal yawned and decided to fall asleep on Al's lap.

The cat-boy let her do that as he continued on rowing the boat to the next shore.

The next morning, Krystal and Al were still sleeping from the other

night. The white bat was on top of the brown cat's body.

When they woke up, they realized that they were on top of each

other and got off. They both blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry," said Krystal. "I didn't realize that I…"

"No, it's okay," said Al, stretching out his body.

Suddenly, the boat felt a bump.

"What just happened?" asked Al.

Krystal looked down and saw the boat on a pile of sand. "Look,

we've reached the shore of Kingdom Valley."

Al took off his life jacket and got off the boat. "Land ho!"

Krystal got off too and looked at her map. "We're almost at the

base," she said. "Just a little more ways to go and we'll get to it in no time." Al and Krystal

walked to the base to retrieve the Chaos Emerald to GUN.

**One question, did that chapter give you any hints about Al and Krystal? Well, anyway, only about **

**three more chapters to go. You'll find out what happens pretty soon. Until then, ciao! **


	10. Hurrying Up

Chapter 10

Meanwhile, in another boat, Seth and Mac were heading the same

direction as the kids.

"C'mon, you plump pig," chanted Seth. "If we want to get that gem

from those kids, then you got to row faster!"

Mac glared at Seth. "I'm trying, okay? I'm not used to rowing a boat,

you know."

Seth shrugged. "Just get a move on."

Mac turned away from Seth and saw something ahead. "Hey, Seth.

Looks like we've found the shore."

Seth saw the shore also. "Nice work, Mac." The boat reached the

shore and the two thieves got off it.

Seth smirked. "Let's go catch some kiddy suckers!" He and Mac ran

to find Al and Krystal.

Back with the Hallivans, the Chaotix, and Rouge, they just got out of the

jungle. Most of them were covered in grass and dirt, especially Hannah.

"Thank goodness, we're finally out of that jungle," she said, dusting

herself off. "Those trees got my dress all dirty."

"Well, the dirt'll come off soon," said Vector.

Suddenly, Rouge saw someone near the shore of Wave Ocean. It was a

black and red hedgehog. "Shadow!"

Shadow to see the others behind him. He walked to them. "I thought

you'd never get here."

"I thought you were supposed to be following Al and Krystal."

"I was, but I saw that I was too late. I just got here a few seconds ago

and I saw Mac and Seth take off."

Hannah began to feel raged. "You let my son get away?!"

Shadow began to back away from the angry cat. "It's not my fault, Mrs.

Hallivan. I've been following them the whole time—"

Corey broke the fight. "Guys, stop it. All we need to worry about is

where the kids are going."

Everyone began to think about that until Rouge realized it. "They're

going to Kingdom Valley!"

Everyone turned to Rouge and gasped.

"How can you be so sure, Rouge?" asked Halley.

"Because, since Krystal and Al have the Chaos Emerald, I finally figured

out that they're going there to retrieve it to GUN HQ."

Hannah was worried. "We've got to get to them before Mac and Seth

do."

Shadow took out a Chaos Emerald. "I'm on it. Hang on, everybody."

He held the emerald in the air and shouted, "Chaos Control!" Then, the emerald glowed and

everyone suddenly disappeared from the island. They all hoped that they would find the kids

soon.


	11. The Battle

Chapter 11

Back with Al and Krystal, they were walking in a huge forest until they

spotted something. It was a huge stone castle. The kids stared at it in awe.

"We've finally made it," said Krystal. "Kingdom Valley."

"This is so impressive," said Al. He turned to Krystal. "C'mon, we're

not going to give GUN the emerald standing here." The kids walked inside the castle to GUN

HQ.

Meanwhile, Mac and Seth were inside the castle as well, trying to find

Al and Krystal.

"Those kids could be anywhere in this castle," said Mac.

"I know," said Seth. "And I have a good hunch of where they would be

in this castle. Let's go." Mac and Seth continued walking.

About twenty minutes have passed and Al and Krystal have finally

reached the base of GUN.

Krystal took a huge breath and held the Chaos Emerald in her hands.

She was excited about retrieving it to GUN and become a GUN agent.

She took Al's hand and began to walk inside the base until they saw an

arrow coming from behind them. They dodged it and it stuck out of the wall.

They turned to see a vulture carrying a crossbow. A fat pig was behind

him with a whip.

"You kiddies ain't going anywhere," said the vulture.

Krystal gasped. "You guys again?!"

Al clenched his fists. "How'd you find us here?"

"While you were in my clutches, I put a tracking device on you so we

could follow you," said Mac.

Al reached behind his back and found the tracking device stuck to it.

He took it out and crushed it into his hands. "You're going to pay for that?"

Mac smirked. "You in what army?" He and Seth charged after the kids

and tried to attack them. The kids also tried to dodge the attacks. Some of the time, they did.

Other times, they got hit pretty badly.

After a while, the kids were very tired and thought they didn't have a

chance against them. Seth stepped on Al's back and aimed the crossbow near his head. Mac

pinned Krystal down with his knee and wrapped the whip around her neck.

Seth smirked. "Say good-bye, you runts."

Just as the thieves were about to kill them, something hit them behind

their backs. They turned their heads to see a black hedgehog, a white bat, a bee, a chameleon, a

crocodile, and four cats standing behind them.

They released Al and Krystal and the kids looked at the people.

Krystal gasped. "Rouge!" The white bat looked at her.

Al's eyes were filled with tears. "Mom, Dad." The two older cats

looked at him and felt relieved to see him.

Seth and Mac glared at them.

"Well, look who decided to crash the party," said Mac.

"Agent Rouge and Agent Shadow," said Seth.

Shadow glared at the thieves. "So, we meet again, Seth and Mac."

"What do you want with my sister and Al?" asked Rouge.

"This has nothing to do with you morons," said Mac. "We want the

gem the girl has. Don't even get in our way."

Shadow and Rouge got into their fighting positions and started to attack

them. They punched and kicked them very hard and the thieves did the same thing.

While that was taking place, Al and Krystal ran to the others. The

Hallivans and the Chaotix did their best to protect them.

Seth and Mac were badly injured, but they didn't give up. Shadow and

Rouge were tired as well.

Mac slowly stood up. "Well, I guess you two aren't as strong now as

you were in the past."

Shadow clenched his fists and teeth. "You better stay away from those

kids or else."

Seth smirked. "Or else, what? You'll try to hurt us with your pathetic

powers?"

Shadow couldn't stand it anymore. "That's it! I'm sick of your insults!"

Shadow's hand began to glow with a yellow aura. "Chaos Spear!" He launched the attack at

Seth, but he missed. Then, Mac grabbed him and threw him against a tree. There, he fell

unconscious.

Rouge ran up to him. "Shadow!" She tried to wake him up, but

couldn't. She turned to Mac and Seth in anger. "How dare you hurt him?!" She ran to the

vulture and was about to kick him. Instead, he grabbed Rouge's leg and flipped her over. She

felt weak and couldn't get up because Seth was on top of her.

"You tried to stop me with one of your puny kicks?" he asked

mockingly. "Too bad you never had the chance to stop me and my partner."

From behind him, he heard someone say, "Hey, buddy. Why don't you

pick on somebody your own size?"

He turned to see a green cat-girl with purple boomerangs glaring at

him. He got of Rouge and took out his crossbow. "As you wish."

"Halley," said Hannah, "be very careful."

Halley turned to her. "I will, Mom." Halley got into her fighting

position and charged at Seth with her boomerangs. Seth did the same thing. when they attacked

each other, it was equal. Then, Halley stepped back and threw her boomerangs at Seth.

However, Seth grabbed them and threw them at Halley. They hit her

face. Seth grabbed her by the neck.

Al watched his sister get hurt and it made him rage in anger. He ran to

Seth and screamed, "Hey, get your hands off my sister!" He swung the hammer at the vulture

and knocked him out.

However, Mac grabbed him with his whip and knocked the brown cat

near a tree. Everyone gasped, including Krystal.

The young white bat ran to him. "Al!" She knelt down and held his

head with one of her hands. "Are you okay?"

Al opened his eyes and weakly said, "Yeah, I'm fine." He slowly got up

and faced Mac and Seth. "Looks like we're both going to have to stop them."

Krystal looked at the thieves as well. "You're right." The two kids

charged towards the thieves and attacked them.

Everyone else was watching them.

"Shouldn't we help them?" asked Shadow.

"No," said Hannah. Everyone turned to her. "They can do it. I know

they can." The others turned their attention back to Al and Krystal, who were still punching and

kicking the thieves.

After that was done, they were knocked out and Al and Krystal gave

each other a high-five. Everyone cheered with joy and ran to them. Krystal hugged Rouge and

Al cried and hugged his parents and sisters.

**Sorry it took me a long time to get this done. I got easily distracted by Furry Dollmaker and **

**Facemaker that shadrougeforever gave me the links too. OMG, they're so cool! If you want the **

**links, I'll give them to you. For the female Furry Dollmaker;**

**gen8hedgehog./art/Female-Furry-Dollmaker-v1-2-64778589**. **For the male **

**Furry Dollmaker; ****gen8hedgehog./art/Male-Furry-Dollmaker-v1-1-**

**64778353****. And for Facemaker; ****foxrichards./art/FaceMaker-52755515**. **The**

**last chapter will be up and I'll try not to get distracted next time.**


	12. A Happy Ending

Chapter 12

**The twelfth and final chapter of "KWBK". And since it's short, I'm not going to get distracted until **

**I'm done. Hope you like it.**

Then, the GUN came out of the castle and handcuffed the thieves.

The commander said, "Well, guys, guess you'll be doing hard time in

jail." He smirked and giggled. "Take them away." The soldiers grabbed the thieves as they

tried to escape.

Mac said, "Wait, you can't arrest me! My wife will get mad at me."

"Oh, shut your mouth, bud," said one of the soldiers.

Seth growled at Shadow and Rouge. "This ain't over yet, Agent

Shadow! Someday, Mac and I'll get you, Agent Rouge, and the little brat too!"

As Mac and Seth were being sent to jail, Corey and Hannah turned to

Shadow and Rouge.

"How can we ever thank you for returning our son home?" asked

Hannah.

"Don't mention it, Mrs. Hallivan," said Rouge. "And thank you for

helping me find my sister."

Corey smiled. "You're more than welcome."

"Ahem," said a voice. The others turned to see the Chaotix standing

near them.

"I don't mean to be rude," said Charmy, "but what about us?"

Hannah giggled. "Yes, thank you too, Chaotix."

Meanwhile, Rouge was talking to Krystal. "You ran away from me and

I had to spend a couple days looking for you. Do you know how worried I was?"

Krystal looked down to the ground, feeling a bit ashamed for running

away. "Yes and I'm sorry."

Rouge then smiled. "That's good because I would've lost you." She

knelt down and hugged her sister tightly. They broke apart after a few seconds.

Krystal saw Shadow standing in front of her. "Shadow," she said,

"even though I think of you as annoying, rude, stubborn, and grouchy--"

Shadow didn't want to hear Krystal's insults, but he stayed cool and

said, "Yes?"

Krystal sighed. "I still think you're cool and I'm sorry if I caused you

trouble."

Shadow hesitated and smiled. "Apology excepted." Krystal hugged

Shadow and he hugged her back. They stopped when the GUN commander stepped forward.

Krystal looked up at him. "GUN Commander."

"You did a great job, Krystal," said the commander. "You put those

thieves behind bars."

"Thank you, sir." Krystal took out the Chaos Emerald. "This is for

you."

The commander took the emerald. "Thank you very much. You know,

I think you deserve an award." The commander took a small badge from his pocket and handed

it to Krystal. "Here is your very own GUN badge. You will now be an agent, just like your sister

and Agent Shadow."

Krystal jumped for joy. "YIPEE!! I'm now a GUN agent!"

Back with Al, he was hugging his family while crying a little bit.

"Don't ever run away from us again, Albert Hallivan," said Hannah.

"I won't," said Al. "I promise."

"You had us worried back there," said Salley. "But you saved us all at

the end."

Al let go of his family and asked, "Does this mean that I'm still

grounded?"

"I think you've had enough punishment for now," said Corey.

Al walked up to Krystal, who was still filled with joy.

She smiled. "Al, I'm finally a GUN agent."

Al smiled back. "And now my family knows how much I can handle bad guys."

Krystal put her hands on Al's shoulders. "I agree with that. You risked

your life to help me and save your family and friends. And that's what I like from guys,

especially you." She leaned in and kissed Al's cheek, making him blush.

Al was stunned and felt loopy. "I think now I'll faint." Al fell to the

floor and fainted.

Salley looked down and giggled. "He's love struck."

Krystal giggled and said, "Yeah."

Corey picked Al up in his arms and said, "Let's go home."

Everyone agreed and stood by each other.

Shadow took out a Chaos Emerald and used Chaos Control to warp

away from Kingdom Valley.

The End

**Well, that's my twelfth story. R&R. I'll be making Venom's next story, well, it's mostly Ratchet's. **

**See you then.**


End file.
